Promise of Rain
by Hannia Fujisaki
Summary: Dulu, saat usia Killua 9 tahun, Killua pernah berjanji pada Gon. Tapi, Gon merasa Killua telah meningkari janjinya itu... Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya? Hm... ShoAi, BopyxBoy, AU, KilluaxGon, typo s .. Mind to Review? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Promise of Rain**

**Disclaimer:** Yoshihiro Togashi

**Pairing:** Killua Zaoldyeck x Gon Freesch

Rated: T

A/N: Typo(s), gaje, OOC, AU, BoyxBoy, dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Hannia Fujisaki Present**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berusia 15 tahun sedang berdiri di ujung koridor sekolah. Matanya menatap tetesan-tetesan hujan yang turun dari langit. Sudah setengah jam dia berdiri di sana, menanti sang hujan menghentikan aktifitasnya. Pemuda itu tidak memakai jaket saat ini, dan dia juga tidak membawa payung. Menghela napas, pemuda berambut gelap itu memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya, mau tidak mau dia harus menembus hujan. Ya, setidaknya, menembus hujan sampai ke halte bus.

"Kau bisa sakit, kalau menembus hujan tanpa melindungi kepalamu."

Suara seseorang berhasil menghentikan niatnya. Pemuda yang merupakan siswa kelas 1 SMA itu menoleh, dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut perak tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Killua," ucap pemuda kelas satu itu pelan.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Killua itu berjalan, menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam di depannya. "Kau belum pulang, Gon?"

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Gon itu menghela napas, lalu diliriknya rintik hujan yang belum berhenti sedari tadi. "Kalau aku bisa pulang, aku sudah pulang dari tadi Killua."

Killua mengernyitkan dahi, "kau tidak bawa payung?"

Gon memberikan cengiran khasnya, "aku lupa hehehe."

Killua melepas jaket yang sedang dipakainya, "bahkan kau tidak memakai jaket, tapi berniat menembus hujan," ucap Killua seraya menyampirkan jaketnya ke pundak Gon, pemuda yang beberapa centimeter lebih pendek darinya itu. "Pakai," kata Killua santai.

Gon, tanpa disuruh dua kalipun langsung memakai jaket sahabatnya itu. Sahabat? Ya, dia dan Killua merupakan sahabat dari kecil. Mereka hanya berbeda satu tahun, dan mereka selalu satu sekolahan.

"Killua, kenapa baru bubar?" Tanya Gon sambil merapikan jaket yang baru dipakainya. Jaket yang beraroma mint khas Killua.

"Ada urusan dengan klub basket," jawab Killua tenang, seraya mengembangkan sebuah payung yang tertutup. Payung yang dia ambil dari lokernya sebelum keluar dari koridor sekolah. "Ayo kita pulang," ajak Killua kemudian, lalu memayungi dirinya dan pemuda berambut hitam di sebelahnya.

Dua pemuda itupun berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Killua dengan tenang memegang payung, dengan tangan kiri dimasukan ke saku celana seragam sekolahnya. Sementara itu, Gon memperhatikan sahabatnya itu melalui sudut matanya.

"Jangan memperhatikanku seperti itu, Gon."

Gon tersenyum, aksinya ketahuan juga. Pemuda itu kini memperhatikan jalan yang dipenuhi air hujan. Seminggu tidak bertemu dengan Killua, benar-benar ada yang berbeda dengan jantungnya. Gon juga merasa, Killua lebih….menarik? Gon menggelengkan kepalanya, dia selalu saja seperti ini. Memikirkan Killua membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Gon?"

"Ah, iya?"

"Jangan melamun," ucap pemuda berwajah tampan itu, tanpa melirik sahabatnya.

"Siapa yang melamun? Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," jawab Gon terus terang. Berusaha membuat debaran jantungnya normal.

Sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Apa mungkin Gon memikirkan hal yang sama dengan yang Killua pikirkan? Killua menghela napas, pemuda yang dikagumi banyak perempuan itu harus segera menyelesaikan masalahnya. Masalah yang mengganggu pikirannya selama ini, apalagi saat dia dan Gon tidak bertemu seminggu ini.

"Gon, sudah berapa hari kita tidak bertemu?" Tanya Killua, masih tidak melirik sahabatnya itu. Entah kenapa, perjalanan menuju halte bus begitu lama. Tapi, Killua menyukai hal itu, karena dia masih bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan Gon di bawah satu payung.

"Sudah seminggu, Killua," jawab Gon, Gon melirik pemuda berambut perak di sebelahnya, "kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Gon dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan, membuatnya tambah manis.

"Hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu," jawab Killua, masih tidak melirik Gon. Killua tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi, pemuda keturunan keluarga Zaoldyeck itu belum mau melirik sahabatnya. Bisa-bisa dia terhipnotis oleh wajah polos Gon yang disukainya itu. Ups! Keceplosan.

Killua tersenyum samar, ketika matanya melihat tempat yang memang sedari tadi dinantinya. 'Sebentar lagi,' bathinnya.

Killua mengeratkan pegangannya pada payung, "apa yang kau rasakan selama kita tidak bertemu,Gon?" Tanya Killua, akhirnya dia akan menuntaskan masalahnya sebentar lagi.

Gon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, entah kenapa pemuda penyuka binatang itu menjadi gugup. Tangannya memegang erat tali tas ranselnya.

"Jawaban yang ingin aku dengar adalah jawaban yang sebenarnya, Gon," kata Killua menegaskan. Killua menghentikan langkahnya, lalu dia sedikit memutar badannya, kini dia dan Gon berhadapan. Mata mereka bertemu. "Apa yang kau rasakan, Gon… Terhadapku?" Tanya Killua serius, pertanyaanya terdengar sama namun, sebenarnya berbeda.

'Ki-killua'

Mata Killua menerawang jauh, pemuda itu memperhatikan sebuah ayunan yang berada tak jauh di belakang Gon. Kini mereka berada di tempat dimana dulu, Killua berjanji pada seseorang yang kini telah mencuri hatinya.

**Flashback (On)**

Hujan turun dengan deras, namun air yang jatuh dari langit itu tidak membuat seorang bocah yang berusia 8 tahun pindah dari tempatnya. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi bocah berambut hitam berantakan itu tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa berdiri, bahkan berjalan, jadi, dia putuskan untuk duduk di ayunan yang berada di taman itu.

Bocah bermata kelam itu memperhatikan lututnya yang terluka, darah segar mengalir dari sana. Rasanya perih, ditambah air hujan yang membuat lututnya semakin perih. Dia menyesal tidak memakai celana panjang, bocah itu menyentuh pipi kirinya. Rasanya sakit, dia yakin kini pipinya berwarna biru. Tentu saja, sebuah tinju melayang padanya dengan keras beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Gon….!"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian bocah yang dipanggil Gon itu, sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajahnya, ketika matanya menangkap seorang bocah lain berlari ke arahnya.

Seorang bocah berusia 9 tahun berlari dengan payung di tangannya, napasnya terengah-engah, sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya. Sementara tangan yang lain memayungi dirinya dan bocah yang duduk di sebuah ayunan.

"Bodoh!" Ucap Killua, setelah dia berhasil mengatur napasnya. Bocah tampan itu membentak sahabatnya tanpa sadar. "Kau membuatku cem…Gon? Wajahmu?" Niat Killua untuk memarahi Gon hilang begitu saja, ketika matanya melihat wajah sahabatnya lebam. Killua mengepalkan tangannya, "apa mereka melakukannya lagi?" Tanya Killua geram, menatap sahabatnya yang kini tengah menundukan kepalanya. Killua dapat melihat lutut sahabatnya itu juga terluka. Kenapa? Sahabatnya selalu saja diganggu oleh bocah-bocah sialan itu? Gerutu killua kesal.

"Gon! Kata-"

Sebuah tangan melemaskan kepalan tangan Killua, hal itu membuat Killua menghentikan emosinya yang muncul begitu saja, ketika melihat sang sahabat terluka. Gon yang baru saja melemaskan tangan Killua mengangkat wajahnya, bocah berambut hitam itu tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Killua," ucap Gon tenang.

"Che," dengus Killua sambil mengalihkan matanya dari wajah sahabatnya. Killua menghembuskan napas, lalu menyodorkan payung yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Kau yang bawa," ucap Killua, dan Gon langsung menerima payung tersebut. Bocah yang terkenal dingin itu berbalik memunggungi Gon, lalu bocah itu sedikit berjongkok. "Ayo, kita pulang."

Gon tersenyum, lalu bocah bermata hitam itu menempelkan tubuhnya ke punggung Killua, dan diapun memayungi dirinya dan Killua. Sementara tangan kirinya, melingkar dengan manis di leher sang sahabat.

"Gon," ucap Killua datar, matanya menatap lurus taman yang becek itu. Kakinya masih diam di sana, dan belum melangkah sedikitpun. "Aku berjanji, tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirin lagi, Gon. Agar kau tidak terluka, dan merasa sakit."

Gon menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman, "aku pegang janjimu, Killua. Jangan biarkan aku merasa kehilanganmu."

Killua tersenyum, lalu dia mulai berjalan. Ya, dia berjanji, dia tidak akan membuat Gon sendirian, dan tidak akan membiarkan Gon merasa kehilangan dirinya.

**Flashback (off)**

Gon tersenyum, pemuda berwajah polos itu membalikan badannya. Menatap sebuah ayunan yang sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh Killua. "Aku merasa…kau mengingkari janjimu, Killua."

Killua sedikit terkejut, lalu pemuda itu memperhatikan Gon yang berdiri di depannya. Tenyata Gon merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Walaupun kau sibuk dengan urusan OSIS, klub basket, dan pelajaran kelas duamu selama seminggu ini, tapi…aku merasa kau membuatku sendirian, dan kau mengingkari janjimu," ucap Gon panjang lebar. Gon mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tas ranselnya, "aku…. merasa kehilanganmu."

Killua terhenyak, lalu Killua melangkahkan kakinya, membuat dirinya sejajar dengan Gon. Pemuda itu merasa hangat, ketika mendengar pernyataan Gon. "Maaf," ucap Killua pelan.

Gon menolehkan wajahnya, tepat saat Killua juga menoleh ke arahnya. Kini mata hitam mereka bertemu. Wajah Gon terasa panas, saat Killua tersenyum padanya. Sebuah senyuman yang jarang diperlihatkan oleh Killua.

"Gon, aku ingin selalu bersamamu, bukan hanya sebagai sahabat, tapi sebagai…pemilik hatimu." Killua sadar, mungkin ini terdengar gombal, tapi, dia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang lebih bagus lagi selain kata yang baru saja melintas di otaknya. Tanpa sadar, pemuda berambut perak itu membungkuk, pemuda itu tidak mau melihat wajah kaget sahabatnya itu. Killua tidak mau ditolak, ya, dia tidak mau permintaannya ditolak oleh sahabat yang sudah menemaninya dari kecil itu. Sahabat yang su-

**Cups!**

Pikiran Killua terputus begitu saja, mata pemuda itu terbelalak, lalu dia kembali menegakan tubuhnya. Gon mencium pipinya barusan. Cepat, tapi…terasa lembut.

"A-ayo kita pulang, Killua," ucap Gon gugup, jantungnya berdetak tidak teratur. Gon yakin wajahnya sekarang berubah warna.

Killua tersenyum, lalu tangan kirinya meraih tangan kanan Gon. Menggenggamnya erat, dan merekapun mulai melangkahkan kaki, meninggalkan tempat yang memiliki sebuah kenangan. Tempat yang kini telah membuat kenangan baru. Tempat yang menjadi saksi janjinya pada Gon. Janji disaat hujan.

"Jangan mengingkari janjimu lagi ya, Killua?" Ucap Gon pelan, matanya menatap teduh tetesan-tetesan hujan yang belum berhenti.

Killua mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Gon. "Hn. Aku janji."

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

Yeaaaaaaaaaay…. Saia bikin KilluaxGon lagi nih hehehehe

Semoga suka, dan maaf kalau kurang memuaskan…

**Mind To Review?**

Maaf ya, fict Multychapter saia belum bisa saia update ^^a

Bagi yang menunggu _fict SasuFemNaruNeji_ saia yaitu fict **GadisKu**, mohon bersabar dulu ya…. *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Oh ya, Ganbatte untuk yang mau UN ^o^9

Semangat ya…..!

**With Smile**

**Hannia Fujisaki** a.k.a **Shinju Arissa**


End file.
